


Stay With Me Always

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berwald returns home after a long day of work to his beloved wife. Oneshot. I realize it's hard to read so don't comment about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me Always

Tino sat on the couch, waiting patiently for Berwald to arrive. He hummed quietly as he did so. Soon enough, the lock clicked open and Berwald stumbled through the doorway tiredly. "Welcome home, Berwald!" Tino smiled, walking over to him.

Berwald gave him a soft smile. "'Lo, wife."

"Berwald, I've told you not to call me that, I'm a man too." Tino pouted.

"'Or'y." Berwald mumbled.

"It's okay. You look tired, come lay on the couch." Tino took Berwald's hand, who smiled and let the Finnish man lead the way. Tino helped Berwald lay down, kissing his forehead. "Is there anything you need?"

"No." Berwald mumbled. "J's' y'u."

Toni blushed, kneeling down beside where Berwald lay. "I'll always be here."

Berwald pulled him up. "Up h'r'."

"O-oh." Tino gasped in surprise before giggling. "You're strong, Berwald." Berwald gave a soft smile and kissed Tinos forehead. "I love you, Berwald." Tino mumbled, nuzzling against his chest.

"L'v' yo' to'." Berwald mumbled.

Tino smiled. "I wish you didn't have to work so much."

Berwald shrugged. "Ne'd ta mak' mone' for yo'."

"Yeah I know, but I don't care about money, I care about you."

"I wan' yo' ta be h'p'y."

"You're too sweet." Tino hid his face in Berwald's chest, who chuckled and nuzzled the top of his head. Tino peeked up to look at Berwald as the Swede gave a soft hum and he smiled, cupping Berwald's face in his hands, causing the Swede to become confused for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Tino asked.

"N't'i'n. J's' s'rp'i'ed."

"Well don't silly. " Tino kissed him. "Me showing affection toward you should be very natural." Berwald smiled before kissing him shyly. Tino pressed his forehead to Berwald's. "Stay with me always?"

"A'w'y'." Berwald murmured.


End file.
